


Chop Suey

by Checklatechippancakes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Arc V Rare Pair Week, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I swear the title makes sense, Makeup, much less focus on the second two ships but they're important and I love them too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checklatechippancakes/pseuds/Checklatechippancakes
Summary: Rin gets invited to a concert with the XYZ gang. After Ruri finds her an oufit, she drops her off with Yuuto, asking him to do the final touches. Nothing is more fun than putting makeup on someone who has no clue what’s going on.





	Chop Suey

**Author's Note:**

> Rare Pair Week, Day Two: Beauty

“I _did_ say I wasn’t exactly an expert at this, right?” Yuuto asked, nervously looking back and forth between the seated Rin and the containers of make-up.

Rin returned a sweet smile. “That’s okay! I’m not exactly an ‘expert’ at wearing make-up either. _That’s why I came for your help_ ,” she said with a small snicker.

Yuuto finally settled on black lipstick; black was always perfect, wasn’t it? It was that or red or some shade of pink. Rin didn’t look the type for either. “You know,” Yuuto said, popping off the cap, “I didn’t take you as a heavy metal kind of gal.”

“I work with plenty of different types of metal; I’m a bike mechanic.”

“…Not _that_ kind of metal.”

Rin laughed. “I _knoooooow_ , silly.” Yuuto’s ears heated up at the nickname. Silly. That was a new one. Shun would often call him stupid (if he was acting stupid) but nothing along the lines of ‘silly’. “So, what does the doctor prescribe me?”

She must have meant the routine. It was probably best to describe it on _her_ level rather than the technical terms- to avoid a slew of questions. “Nothing too fancy I don’t think. Lip stuff, eye stuff, eyelashes, you know.”

A nod. “Yeah, I guess I can handle that. Go ahead.”

“Okay, just don’t move unless I tell you,” Yuuto stated. Rin wasn’t exactly a rule follower, but he hoped she’d follow the instruction. He slowly applied the black lipstick, not trying to think who had used it last. “Part your lips please.” Rin complied, allowing Yuuto to finish. “Done. Don’t eat or drink anything until it sets, okay?”

“Fine, fine,” Rin said with a wave of a hand. “What now?”

“Eyeliner,” Yuuto answered.

Rin was skeptical. “That’s a pencil.”

“An _eyeliner_ pencil,” he corrected. “Trust me, I know _somewhat_ of what I’m doing. So anyways, why didn’t Yuugo want to come with you?”

Rin shrugged her shoulders from under the towel around her shoulders. “Yuugo’s more of an ‘on-stage’ kind of guy.” She looked back and forth a bit before whispering, “plus, between you and me? He’s kind of a _softie_.”

Knowing Yuugo couldn’t _possibly_ have heard, Yuuto nodded. “I get that. So Ruri invited just you.”

Nodding, Rin replied, “yup. Just me, you, Ruri, and her big brother. So the eyeliner…?”

Oops. “Yeah, yeah, one second.” Slowly but firmly, Yuuto made the marks around her eyes, Rin heavily blinking after each was done. “Oh yeah, Kaito is coming too you know- do _not_ rub your eyes.”

Rin lowered her hands. “I don’t know who that is.”

Yuuto rubbed the back of his neck. “Kaito is Shun’s boyfriend. They dueled together, were in the Resistance together, Ruri pushed him off a building…?”

“Ruri’s the coolest. Though I guess she must have invited me to fifth ranger it since her girlfriend Sayaka couldn’t come- same reason as Yuugo I’m sure.” She quietly giggled to herself. “So it’s just us cool kids and boyfriend chaperones. Reminds me of my dimension. Is the eye stuff done?”

“Not yet,” Yuuto replied, catching Rin pouting in the mirror. “This goes on your eyelids, I’m just…” Yuuto looked at the assortment of eyeshadow. Purple (that was a staple for Ruri) red, crimson, cherry- why _did_ they have so much red anyways? “Any preference?”

Rin shook her head, her green and- _pink hair?_ Did Ruri put hair extensions or chalk in?- swishing side to side. “Nope!”

Well that was no help. Yuuto frowned, continuing to stare at the powder. Rin wouldn’t be too offended if he used green, right? It was glittery. Glitter was always good and punk rock. A bit _loud_ , for Yuuto’s taste, but that was the point of these kinds of concerts. “Now close your eyes. Tight.”

“Finally,” Rin replied, shutting her eyes, “something easy.”

Yuuto ignored that, as everything she was doing was the “easy part” compared to his job, but continued, slowly spreading the sparkly powder. It felt like a forced choice, given that Rin’s hair is green and all, but as long as it looked good, he was golden. Like her eyes. Wait, maybe gold would have been a better choice; too late for that now. “I shouldn’t have to say it again, but don’t rub your eyes.” Dabbing away excess with a tissue, Yuuto nodded. “Now I’m done.”

“ _Done_ done?” Rin asked, her eyes bright and full of energy. Okay, yeah, green was a good choice.

“Nope. Lashes.” Yuuto put away the eyeshadow- besides the one he was going to use later- and went to look for mascara.

Rin was as impatient as before. “And you do this. _Every. Single. Day_.”

That caused a blush to forme on Yuuto. “Well… not _every_ day… And! Ruri wears _way_ more makeup than me! So don’t judge!”

She just laughed. “Whatever, just do it.”

Yuuto cracked open a new container of mascara. “This is so you don’t get infected by using Ruri’s stuff- or alternatively, so _you_ don’t infect Ruri.”

“Calling me dirty since I came from the Commons?” Rin asked, an eyebrow quirked.

“I’m not going to argue about this,” Yuuto replied, gently coating the wand. “Look away from it or you’ll blink and mess it up.” Yuuto approached Rin’s face with the tool, only for her to pull back laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“Your face!” Rin laughed. “Why is your mouth open? Concentrating too hard?”

“Putting on mascara makes your mouth open! It’s a reflex!” Yuuto pouted, crossing his arms. _Why_ did she have to make this difficult? “Can you go a minute without teasing me?”

Rin nodded, smiling. “I think you enjoy it though.”

Maybe he did. But that wasn’t Rin’s business, so Yuuto was silent.

“Ugh, just do it already; I won’t laugh this time,” Rin sighed. “ _I’ll laugh about it later probably,_ ” she mumbled under her breath, but Yuuto didn’t catch it.

Eventually, after the struggle, Yuuto finished the lashes. Top lashes, bottom lashes. “Okay, now we’re done. Yes, _done_ done.”

She hopped off the chair in relief, dropping the towel from her shoulders. “Great! How do I look?”

Rin was Ruri’s size, judging by her outfit being somewhat a mix of Ruri’s stuff and clothes Yuuto didn’t recognize. She had a black shirt on with a silver insignia on it. Her skirt was black and green tartan, covering ripped black leggings. She had black suspenders that were accented with small spikes- _wait, was she wearing one of his ties?_ A small blush dusted Yuuto’s face. “Please don’t get me wrong, but… if you stepped on me, I would thank you.”

She laughed quite hard for bit, causing Yuuto to fluster more and cover his burning face. However, she bypassed his hands, placing a kiss on Yuuto’s cheek. “I’ll keep that in mind~” she teased, running off to find Ruri.

Yuuto couldn’t help but stare blankly. She… kissed him? He slowly placed a hand to the cheek, turning to the mirror, blushing the whole time. Wait was that a mark- “RIN!” Yuuto shouted, wiping at the black lipstick from his cheek with a tissue. “YOU DIDN’T LET IT SET!”


End file.
